


Dead or Alive: Double Date

by Dou_Jin_796



Series: Dead or Alive: Hentai Fanfic [7]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), 忍者龍剣伝 | Ninja Gaiden (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Breasts, Butt Slapping, Creampie, Dating, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Double Dating, Ejaculate, Ejaculation, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, First Dates, Fondling, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hot, Hot Sex, Impregnation, Impregnation Fetish, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Large Breasts, Licking, Milking, Missionary Position, Moaning, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Sweat, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, breast milk, cum, semen - Freeform, throatfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dou_Jin_796/pseuds/Dou_Jin_796
Summary: Tina Armstrong and Ryu Hayabusa go on a double date with Lisa Hamilton and Hayate. Their double date ends up going further and sexier than they imagined.
Relationships: Lisa Hamilton | La Mariposa/Hayate | Ein, Tina Armstrong/Hayabusa Ryuu, Tina Armstrong/Lisa Hamilton | La Mariposa
Series: Dead or Alive: Hentai Fanfic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dead or Alive: Double Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightjakrises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightjakrises/gifts).



> Requested by lightjakrises for a Ryu/Tina and Lisa/Hayate double date.

"Hey Ryu." Tina Armstrong called out to her new boyfriend, Ryu Hayabusa. "I've been invited by my friend, Lisa, to go on a double date with her and her boyfriend. Seems they just got together just like us. Now that she knows I have you, did you maybe wanna try it?"

"Sure." Ryu smiled.

"Great!" Tina cutely fist pumped. "We'll be bowling together. Sound good?"

Ryu agreed to the double date. Tina couldn't wait for the day to come. She gave her partner a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

A few days later...they met at the bowling alley.

"Hi Tina!" Lisa waved to her. She introduced her new boyfriend. "This is him, Hayate."

"Nice to meet you both." he said to Tina and Ryu.

"Now how should we play? Girls vs boys?" Tina suggested. They agreed.

"Then, whichever team loses has to do whatever team wants for the rest of the afternoon." Ryu said.

"Sounds good to me." Tina confidently put her hands on her hips. "Lisa and I won't lose."

"Same for us." Hayate smirked.

It was to be a best of 3.

"All right! We won round 1!" Hayate cheered.

"Don't get too cocky, babe." Lisa said. "We'll definitely win."

Round 2 ended. Lisa and Tina smoked Ryu and Hayate this round.

"Didn't I tell you we wouldn't lose? You got destroyed that time." teased Tina.

"Grr...well we won't lose the last one." Ryu was a bit discouraged.

Round 3. Both teams were tied with one bowl left for each team.

Hayate bowled the ball. 8 pins knocked down. "Ha! Beat that!"

It was Tina's turn. She bowled. Strike.

"Yes, we won!" Lisa and Tina excitingly screamed.

"You two beat us. Now what will we do for the rest of the afternoon?" Ryu asked.

Tina had a smile on her face and whispered into Lisa's ear her idea. Lisa laughed and told them. "Tina's got a different game in mind. One that also involves playing with balls. Let's go over to her place."

The sexual innuendo turned on Ryu and Hayate's testicles. The very words that came out of Lisa's mouth primed them for sex and they couldn't wait to get to Tina's house.

When they arrived at Tina's house, Tina invited them all into her bedroom.

"Now for this ball playing that I suggested, I assume you already know what we're gonna do here today, boys." Tina sluttily said.

Lisa undressed, revealing her tall dark figure. Smooth legs and inviting pussy.

Tina then undressed herself. Her white, American body oozing with sexual tension, ready to receive.

The two Asian men realized that the two women in front of them were pretty tall, close to their own heights in fact. They liked these tough girls.

"Oh, so you girls are requesting to get fucked hard?" Ryu asked.

"Guess we have no choice since we lost." Hayate chuckled.

They took off their clothes and pants, revealing their built yellow bodies. Ripped from all the training they've had.

"I guess the first thing we want is a nice throatfuck from the both of you." Lisa already went down on her knees and played with swinging Hayate's dick back and forth.

Tina went down and placed her tongue in between Ryu's balls and pressed her wet tongue upward toward his pelvis.

The two men couldn't resist. They grabbed their heads and inserted their already rock hard penises into their mouths.

"MMMMM MMM MMMM!!" Lisa and Tina cried out as much as they could. Their mouths filled with big yellow cock, pushing in and out. Tina was taking Ryu's dick fine, but poor Lisa. Her mouth was a bit too small for Hayate's enormous cock. The girth was so large she could barely take it. Her inner cheeks were being stretched to their limits by Hayate's member. Dribble came out the sides of her mouth, enveloping Hayate's dick.

Meanwhile, Tina loved the treatment she was getting from Ryu. "Oh yeaaah!" she tried saying through the throatfuck, but all that came out were just mumbling sounds and the squishy, wet sounds of her mouth being fucked properly as she requested. Tina looked up at her partner to see him enjoying it. Ryu loved seeing her cute face looking up at him. He understood that Tina's eyes were telling him to fuck her harder. Tina grabbed her own boobs and squished them to feel more of that sexual desire increasing. "NNNGGHHHHHHMMMMMM!!!!" Tina kept screaming through her nose and closed her eyes.

Lisa, unable to keep taking Hayate's huge Asian dick, felt the back of her throat being pounded hard. She knew her mouth wasn't built for this. She looked up at Hayate.

"Are you in pain?" Hayate asked her.

"NNNNN..." she shook her head a little. It was a lie. The inside of her mouth was getting numb and tired. But she wanted to keep going. Hayate grabbed her head and started shoving her head further and further into his pelvis. Lisa couldn't tell if she was enjoying it, but her loins were telling her otherwise. "MMGGGHHH!!!" she screamed through her nose as her eyes rolled back. She was straddling the line between conscious and unconscious.

Ryu saw what Hayate was doing to Lisa, so he thought he should do something similar. He suddenly stopped and put his palm against Tina's cheek, using his thumb to brush away some of Tina's hair from her eyes. Tina was surprised and she opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling. He then grabbed a fist full of Tina's hair and slammed her head toward her pelvis over and over again. "Oh god! This is just the amount of roughness I need!" Tina's eyes widened as she thought to herself. Her screams were louder than that of Lisa's, who'd been feeling intense sexual pleasure even though she was barely conscious. "OH FUCK! MMMM!!! MMM! MMMM!!!" Tina kept trying to scream at the top of her lungs. Tina felt Ryu's massive ballsack slapping against her chin. "So this is what Asian balls feel like." she thought to herself.

Lisa, resigned herself to being Hayate's fucktoy, her eyes half open, while she slowly touched her clitoris. She couldn't wait to feel that sticky semen inside her mouth. "HUUUHHHH!!!" she kept breathing with pleasure.

Tina, whose chin was still getting slapped by Ryu's ballsack, put her hands under her large Caucasian boobs and pushed them up to squeeze Ryu's testicles in between her breasts and her chin. This sensation made Ryu unable to hold it in any longer. Tina felt the throbbing of his testicles against her luscious breasts and chin followed by the throbbing of his large Japanese cock in her mouth. He deposited his semen into her mouth. Tina relished every molecule that came spurting out, hitting the back of her throat. He finally pulled out after he felt his dick had stopped throbbing and let go of Tina's hair. "AAAAHHHHH!!!" Tina let out a shout with her mouth wide open, filled with his testicular material, some of which dripped down her chin.

Lisa saw what Tina and Ryu were doing and let out a big squirt of her vaginal fluids when she rubbed it faster and intensely. Hayate felt Lisa's fluids cover his feet and he thought he should hurry up and finish too. He pushed as far as he could into the dizzying Lisa's throat and felt his tip press hard against the back of the throat and let out an enormous load of his cum into the dark skinned girl's throat. Lisa enjoyed consuming his semen and was ready to pass out. Hayate pulled out and Lisa fell over backwards. She nearly passed out, her eyes unable to open for a few seconds, but she could still control her breathing as she panted heavily as a cum bubble formed from her breathing and popped. Lisa felt she was used properly.

"Oh shit, yes! That felt so fucking GOOD!" Tina stretched her arms.

"What do you girls wanna do next?" Hayate asked.

"Just. Give. Us a. Few. Minutes." Lisa was still catching her breath. "But. I want. Doggy. Next."

"Don't swallow that cum." Tina told Lisa.

"Why?" Lisa asked.

"I've got something fun in mind with that cum next." Tina said.

"I never knew white girls were this great to fuck." Ryu, satisfied with giving her girlfriend a throatfucking

"You'll be enjoying me even more next. You'll never want another woman again. And I plan to keep it that way." Tina smirked.

"Your dick is so big, Hayate. I couldn't tell you to stop even though my mouth is so small." Lisa whimpered.

"It's ok. As long as you want it." Hayate reassured her.

They were ready for doggy style fucking and the thing Tina wanted to do.

Lisa and Tina assumed the postion, getting on all fours, showing off their nice bodies. Lisa, with her slightly brown skin. Nice hips. Big ass. And her pussy ripe for the taking. Tina, the hot white American girl with her huge tits and blonde hair. The whole package. A Southern girl ready to be breeded.

The two men got behind their girlfriends. Hayate slapped Lisa's large ass, savoring those buttcheeks.

"I'm gonna be enjoying this." Hayate chuckled.

"Don't forget I'm the one you should be satisfying." Lisa reminded him.

"Of course." Hayate replied.

He got his dick erect again. Lisa, whose vagina was still wet from her vaginal squirting a couple minutes ago, wanted Hayate's dick in her badly. He guided his cock inside slowly. The nice wetness made it easy to slide in. "aaaAAAAAAGGHHH!!" Lisa shouted as he felt him penetrate her. Hayate pushed his huge hard penis inside her begging pussy until her asscheeks met his pelvis. "You ready?" he asked. "Yeah." Lisa breathed. Hayate immediately got to work on her. "WWOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Lisa started shouting at the top of her lungs, taking in the intensity of his cock using her cunt. "AH! AH! AH! AH!" was all Lisa could scream.

"Oh fuck." Hayate exclaimed. "Just like your mouth, your pussy's really tight too."

"I can take it!" Lisa screamed. "Just fuck me!"

Hayate kept pounding away at her. She's African-American, but just like everyone else, her pussy and insides are pink. Not to mention she's a great fuck.

"GAAAH!!" Lisa was loving being used by her Asian lover. Her ripped Japanese boyfriend fucking away at her twat like no tomorrow. She knew her sexual allure attracted many men. But Hayate was different to her. All she could do was feel the fruits of their love. "HARDER! HARDERR  
RRRRRR!"

Ryu admired Tina's shiny body. The way the light reflected off her white, slightly tanned skin. Something about it just makes her give off sexual aura. He felt up her body from her breasts to her hips to her ass. Then, he grabbed Tina's hips and inserted his own large raging boner inside her. "OOOOOOHHHHHH!" Tina let out in her Southern accent. Her pussy was Southern hospitality indeed as it enveloped Ryu's massive cock. He pushed in and slowly went in and out of her. So this is what white American pussy feels like, he thought. "Oh fuck! OH FUCK!" Tina screamed. "Go faster! Harder!" He rubbed his hands across Tina's shiny back. Tina was sweating profusely and he took in her phermones through his nose, signaling his brain to keep breeding her. He began to thrust in long and hard increments. "NGHH!! AAAGGHH!!! GGAAAHH!!" FUUU-! OHH!" Tina kept bellowing loudly, feeling her body being used as she requested. To be Ryu's girlfriend, no not just that. To be his lover and fucktoy was an honor for her. She wanted this badly.

Lisa kept feeling her small hole ravaged by Hayate's huge penis. "HOLY SHIT!" AAAHH!!! YEEESSS!!! HA! Ha! Haaaauugghh!! MORE! MORE! HAAAAAHH!!" Hayate kissed Lisa's smooth chocolate colored skin, almost making out with it, leaving his dribble all over her back. He grabbed her dark, big breasts from the bottom and pushed them up as he kept fucking her intensely. Lisa raised her head up to the ceiling and hollered with lustful desire. "GYAAAAAAAAH!!!" She loved how Hayate just grabbed her tits like that. Fondling them. Massaging them. The way his fingers just glided over her nipples. Everything was just satisfying Lisa the way it should as she kept letting out her screams of sexual excitement. "OH FUCK! OH! OH! GYAGGH!! AAAAHHAA!" 

Tina finally wanted to do what she wanted. She asked Hayate and Lisa to move their position so that Lisa would be right in front of her. They did so. They were now watching each other straight on getting fucked from behind and their breasts and muscles jiggling from the motions. They could see each other's half-opened eyes and pleasured faces from their fucking. Tina did what she wanted. She kissed Lisa and made out with her while they were still in doggy position. Using their tongues, they exchanged the sticky cum in their mouths, which had long mixed with their saliva, with each other. "Oh yeah, Tina..." Lisa sloppily said through their making out. "You like my idea?" Tina chuckled and smiled. "Oh yeah..." Lisa also laughed. "I love the taste of your guys's cum mixed together!" Tina moaned.

The two guys found this insanely hot. This prompted them to go even harder and faster with their girlfriends. They felt up them up all over again. Hayate poured over every corner of Lisa's coffee colored body, loving her divine thiccness. Ryu positioned himself over Tina with his stomach on her sweaty back and nibbled her ear while pressing hard into her Caucasian cunt.

Tina and Lisa's moaning were beyond description. Eventually, they were getting fucked so hard that the shaking of their bodies eventually forced them to stop exchanging semen with their mouths and all they could do now was watch each other get fucked by these two Japanese bulls and moan from the sexual rapture.

"OH!!! OOOOHHH!!!" Tina cried out. Her cute little moans coming from her nice body stimulated Ryu more, making him fuck her rougher. "AAAOOHHH!!" Tina moaned with pure primal lust. She looked back at him and through a crazed ahegao face at him. Ryu put his hands on Tina's breasts and squeezed them in a milking motion. "OH YEEAAAAH!!! FUUUCK!" Tina kept whooping, feeling nothing but his cock ruining her vaginal opening.

Hayate put his palm to the back of Lisa's head and shoved it down onto the bed. "UUGH!!" Lisa shouted. He then moved that hand to her bare nape and pressed down there to keep Lisa down. He pounded away harder and harder, every thrust with all his strength into Lisa's tight cunt. For such a tall woman, Lisa had such small holes. "OH! SO GOOD! SO GOOOD! HAAAH!" Hayate loved that jiggling feeling of her Lisa's asscheeks slapping against him.

Tina saw Lisa getting the fucking of her life. Tina craved more. She shouted. "GOOOOOHHH!!! AAAAHH!! All those stereotypes about Asian men with small dicks was so not true...GYAAAAAAH!!!" Both Hayate and Ryu had enormous dicks. She was being satisfied in every way possible. "Fuck my white pussy like you own it, Ryu!" Ryu did as she asked and pulled Tina's hair back and she gave a small yelp. "GYAAH! HARDER DADDY!"

"Finish me off, Hayate!" Lisa yelled. He gripped her nape tighter as he kept ramming away more than his limit. "AAAGGHH!!! HOOOOOH!!! YEEAAAAH!" Lisa kept shrieking. He slapped her brown ass a couple times and finally ejaculated inside her tight black hole. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Lisa let out a nice loud orgasmic screech. Hayate's yellow member pulsated and released his milky white liquid into her. As she felt the warmness fill her up, Lisa let out quieter moans as she blinked uncontrollably and her eyes went up. "Ohhhoooohooooo..." Hayate lifted Lisa's lower half up, her head still on the bed to make sure his Japanese seed stayed inside her womb and didn't flow out. He shook her legs up and down to make sure his semen went in and stayed in.

All the while Tina was watching this, her lover still dominating her body from behind and on top of her. "Holy shit!" she squealed. He was still milking her and eventually little dribbles of breast milk came out. "Oh god!" she moaned. He took some of the milk and licked it off his hands. Ryu pressed his chest against Tina's sweat filled back and licked it, taking in her lovely bodily produced salty liquid. "I want you to breed me. I want those Asian babies from you. They'll be half of you and half of me." Ryu heard this and even more blood rushed to his dick, enlarging it some more. Tina felt it grow even bigger inside her. "OOOOOOHHH!!!" He kept hammering away into her female parts, wanting to satisfy her demands of breeding her. The passionate cries of ecstasy from her kept begging. "Please. Please. PLEASE. GIVE IT TO ME!" She wanted his Japanese cum badly. He was ready to finish. He put his arms around her from behind and hugged her tight as he gave the hardest thrusts he could and then at last, his penis shot his genetic material into her womanly chamber. Each throb meant a greater chance of impregnation. Neither of them wanted his dick to stop throbbing and shooting his seed inside her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!!!!!!" Tina moaned as loud as she could, feeling her demands being met. Ryu pulled out, watching his overflow of semen make its way out of her used vagina.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, babe." Tina shuddered.

Lisa was still reeling from the after effects of her fucking as Hayate put her lower half down back on to the bed.

Tina and Lisa lied side by side, looking at each other and their filled pussies.

"Oh fuck, that was amazing!" Lisa ecstatically said.

"Oh god, I want more!" Tina shouted.

Lisa had a position in mind to try.

"Get into the 69 position with me, Tina." Lisa told her.

"Ok." Tina did so.

When they got into the 69 position, Tina teased her a little by pecking Lisa's sperm filled pussy. "So what are we gonna do now. Just eat each other out? Not as much fun unless the boys were involved."

"Oh they will be. You'll be sucking Ryu's cock and I'll be sucking Hayate's of course. But let's have Ryu as the big spoon from behind for me and Hayate as the big spoon behind for you." Lisa instructed.

"Sure." Ryu said.

"Whatever you say. Winner's choice, right?" Hayate added.

Hayate got on his side and pressed his chest up against Tina's still sweaty back. Ryu did the same behind Lisa.

"Now...put your dicks under our pussies and we can suck our boyfriend's cock while having the other behind us. You can tease our vaginas with your dicks while moving back and forth." Lisa said.

Ryu had his dick lined up so that the top brushed against Lisa's vulva while Tina could give him a blowjob. Hayate did the same with Tina.

"Ryu, now I know you're Tina's girlfriend, but I want you to rub me however you want while you're spooning me." Lisa told him.

"Oh, is that a challenge, Lisa? I'll take you up on that. Hayate, you rub me however you want to." Tina told Hayate.

"Ha, jealous much?" Lisa smiled.

"I think you'll be the one who's jealous when you see what your boyfriend'll do with me." Tina replied.

"Whenever you're ready, hotties." Ryu said.

"I hope you fondle my Lisa good. I want her to enjoy my load." Hayate added.

Ryu and Hayate began moving their big Japanese dicks, just brushing against the girls' pussies.

"Oh..." Tina and Lisa moaned. They inserted their boyfriends' manhood into their mouths right up close to the other girls' opening.

Holy shit, this was really hot, they all thought.

Hayate rubbed Tina's breasts. He felt Tina's sticky sweat against his chest, growing warmer and warmer between them. "I think I know why you like Tina so much, Ryu. She's sweating so much, but doesn't smell. Makes her skin hella shiny too. Makes me wanna fuck her bad."

"Hey only I can fuck her. You'll just have to be satisfied with touching her and brushing your dick up against her pussy. Anyway, I think I know why you find Lisa great. She's got great skin too and her big ass and thicc body makes her really enticing."

Tina took Ryu's dick out of her mouth for just a second. "Thanks for the compliments, boys. I think I know why Lisa likes you so much now, Hayate."

"Ryu, you're pretty fucking awesome too." Lisa said.

As they continued, Lisa and Tina were pleasured immensely by the feeling of the other's partner's erect member carressing against the outside of their vulva. All the while they sucked their boyfriends' dicks.

Ryu rubbed Lisa's belly button. "MWWWWWWWW!" she let out through her blowjob. The ticklish sensation on her navel. Oh so good. she thought. It's like it's pushing her, teasing her, but never really letting her go further. That tiny frustration pushed her closer to orgasm with each revolution around her belly button. Ryu rubbed her clitoris. A louder "MWWWWW!!" came from her. Hayate felt her humming on his dick.

"Whoa! Don't make me cum yet." Hayate said.

"Ha, my rubbing's too good for your girl. She wants to make you cum already." Ryu smirked.

"You hear that Tina? I'm gonna treat you good and you'll make him cum." Hayate said to her.

Hayate brushed Tina's hair away from her drenched navel and kissed it. He used one hand to fondle her nipples. The other hand ran down the length of Tina's side. From her shoulder to her arm to her butt to her slender legs. "MMMMHHHHHMMMMMMM!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!"

As they continued, Tina and Lisa kept moaning and humming, trying to get their partners to climax.

Eventually, Lisa couldn't take it anymore and she squirted vaginal fluids onto Ryu's dick, which Tina was still sucking. Lisa's let out a garbled noise as she came. Tina felt the mixture of Lisa's vaginal fluid and Hayate's semen, which came out froml inside Lisa, coating Ryu's dick entering her mouth. Tina exploded as well onto Hayate's dick. The mixture of her womanly liquids mixed with Ryu's semen covered Hayate's cock and entered Lisa's mouth. Lisa came again just from this. The same thing happened and Tina came again. A cycle of cumming from the two girls as they kept feeling more mixed liquids enter their mouths and throats.

"Holy fuck, they're cumming endlessly. One after another over and over." Ryu exclaimed.

"That's how good of a job we're doing." Hayate chuckled.

Tina and Lisa's gazes met as they looked up from each other's bodies and nodded. Tina grabbed Hayate's balls from below her and Lisa did the same for Ryu. They squeezed at the same time. It was more than enough to make the men cum. Hayate and Ryu shouted as they came.

Hayate came in Lisa's mouth and Ryu came in Tina's. The girls milked the opposite's partners balls of all they had to make sure the other girl's mouth was being filled as much as possible. Hayate and Ryu panted heavily from this sensation and were overwhelmed by the squeezing.Of course, the two girls were still cumming endlessly while this happened. Their eyes were moving in all directions as this godsent feeling penetrated their bodies.

The amount of bodily fluid in their mouths was too much. When Ryu and Hayate pulled out, Lisa and Tina opened their mouths to let out a flood of liquid on each other. "Ha...ha...ha..." they panted. They swallowed whatever was left over in their mouths.

"Oh my fucking god." Lisa said.

"So good. Unbelievable." Tina put her arm on her forehead.

Looking at each other's bodies covered with the wet solutions, Tina and Lisa started licking them off each other's bodies.

When they finished, Lisa said, "That was round 3."

"I'm up for more!" Tina raised her hand. "You boys are gonna have to keep doing what we say of course."

Tina got on top of Lisa in the cowgirl position and started grinding her pussy against Lisa's.

"Oh yeahh..." Lisa sluttily groaned.

"You like that?" Tina asked. "I'm gonna make it even more fun. Ryu! Come here and enter my cunt as best you can while I grind against her."

Ryu did as his girlfriend asked. He put that asian cock up inside her again.

"Oho yes!" Tina gave a shrill yelp."Give it to me as best you can, baby!"

Ryu pushed up into Tina, offering all he could for her while she bounced up and down on the dark skinned girl below her. Tina made all sorts of moaning noises. "AH! AH! YEAAAH!!" She grabbed Lisa's boobs and started pushing them together. "AAAUUOOGGHH!!" Lisa gave a sharp shout.

"What are you waiting for Hayate, get in here!" Lisa shouted at him.

He moved his dick around Lisa's lips and she kissed his hard member. Then he put it in her mouth and hammered away at her throat again. Lisa getting handled by both Hayate and Tina. Tina getting dicked from below.

"Oh god! Oh god! Fuuck! Yeeess!!!" moaned Tina. 

Lisa loved that her friend was handling her body. Tina kept grinding her stuffed pussy against Lisa's, creating a intensely pleasurable feeling for the both of them. After several minutes, Ryu cummed inside Tina. "AAAAHH!! FUUUUUHHHH!!" Tina shouted as she felt more and more semen filling her hot American womb up. When Ryu pulled out, a lot of cum splooshed onto Lisa's pubic hair and muff.

"Put in my ass now!" demanded Tina.

Ryu obliged. "GYAAAAH!!" Tina sharply welped. He thrusted in and out of her while Tina kept messing with Lisa's body. Tina spread Ryu's cum all over the outside of Lisa's vagina with her own cunt. Meanwhile Lisa's throat was getting handled by Hayate's rock solid yellow penis. Her small mouth gripped his swaggering cock as she kept accepting his love. "MMFFFFF!!! MMM MMM MFFFFFF!!!" Lisa muffledly hummed with delight.

"Yeaah!" Ryu screamed as he ejaculated again. His milky fluid made its way up Tina's anus. "H-HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Tina wailed with sensual enjoyment.

Hayate then blew his load. He pulled out and squirted his jizz all over Lisa's face and breasts.

"Let's switch." Lisa said and flipped Tina over onto her back. Lisa was now the one on top. "Come and fuck me like how Ryu just did to here, babe."

Hayate rubbed his dick to get it hard again and put his dick up Lisa's asshole. "AAAOOOHHH!!" Lisa whined.

Ryu put his engorged cock into Tina's mouth and immediately started throatfucking her.

Lisa grinded like Tina did to her. All the while her anus was getting used. The slapping noises of her buttcheeks was so loud and hard, it wasn't a surprise that they became red.

"Oh god! OH YEEEAAAH BABY!" Lisa let out her veneral shrieking. She rubbed Tina's boobs. "I saw that Ryu was able to get some milk out of your boobs. I'm gonna try that too."

Tina's eyes widened as she kept taking Ryu's throatfucking. Lisa squished, squeezed, and pressed Tina's Southern bred breasts every way she could. And after a while, some milk squirted out. Tina squirted some womanly fluid out of her vagina. It splashed onto Lisa's vagina and Hayate's balls. When Ryu saw this he came inside Tina's mouth and pulled out, still ejaculating. He aimed his tip at Tina's face and then her boobs to mix his cum with her breast milk. "AAAAAUUUUGGGHHHHH!!!!" Tina couldn't take it anymore. She had to let out this explosive orgasmic scream.

When they all caught their breath, Lisa said "Just one more I think. And we'll be done. You boys have been wonderful."

"Nothing like good old group sex." Tina added.

"What do you want us to do for our last round then?" Ryu asked.

"The classic. Missionary." Lisa replied.

"Great. I can look at you while you impregnate me. I love this position." Tina touched Ryu.

"Sounds good to me." said Hayate.

Tina and Lisa got on their backs. Lisa through a slutty smile to Hayate. Tina bit her lip. The two men went over to their respective girlfriend.

"You gonna fuck me good?" Lisa smiled.

"Nothing like you've ever experienced." Hayate said back.

"Come on and take what's yours. This white pussy wants your Asian dick." Tina smirked.

"With pleasure." Ryu chuckled.

Lisa spread her legs, revealing her black honeypot, waiting for more. Hayate rubbed her brown shoulders and kissed her neck. "Oh...mmmm...." Lisa let out a soft whimper. His body got closer and closer to hers. He got up on top of his prize. Or was he hers since she was the winner? He put her legs up over his shoulders and again shoved his dragon into her fanny. "AAAAHHH!" Lisa cried out as she felt the familiar, but never disappointing sensation of Hayate's dick up into her. He grabbed onto her legs and rammed away. "AH! AH! AH! OH! YES!! GIMME THAT! AAAGGHHHH!!" Lisa uncontrollably yawped.

Tina let Ryu spread her legs, her knees bent. She raised an eyebrow at him, as if challenging him to do even better. He went down to her pussy and licked her clitoris for about 10 seconds. "FOOOOO!! HAAH!" Tina lovingly groaned as she felt her Japanese lover play with her twat. When he stopped, he took a moment to smile at her before once again putting his appendage into her Caucasian slit. With his hands on her bent knees, spread as wide as they could, Ryu pushed further and further into Tina's body, never letting up. "GAAAAAHH!!! OH MY! OH MY! AAAAAAAUGGHHH!!" OOOOOHHHH!!"

They all enjoyed each other's ear shattering moaning and screaming. The four produced lovemaking so fierce and vigorous, nothing could shut them up or make them stop. All they were concentrating on was getting as much carnal gratification as possible and getting these pussies filled up. Asian on black. Asian on white. The two girls' preconceived notions of Asian men were dispelled by their mating. They wanted nothing more than to have their yellow boyfriends breed them.

Hayate went faster and faster. "FUUUCK!! AAAOOOOOHHH!!!" Lisa couldn't stop screaming. Her voice was unimaginably loud. Proof that she was enjoying what she was receiving. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me like you need me! UUUUGHHHH!!! AAAGGHHH!!" Lisa wanted her boyfriend's seminal material badly. "HOH! HOOOHH!! NGHHHHAAAAAHHHH!!" Hayate gripped Lisa's shoulders with her legs still above his own shoulders. He pushed her in toward her to get his dick deeper into her black womb. He was committed to her. The jiggling of her boobs as she was being rocked back and forth. The beautiful skin of hers. Her cries of desperation written all over her face, begging for his testicular emission. Lisa opened her mouth wide, with drool spilling out. He couldn't resist anymore, with the deepest thrusts he'd ever done, Hayate pushed in til he felt something hard and the rush of hormones signaled his testicles to release his sperm. His cock exploded inside Lisa's yummy opening, shooting his spermatoza so deep inside her, she'd get pregnant with their Blasian babies in no time. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAHHHH!!! OOOOHH!! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Lisa let out these final orgasmic shrieks as she felt those babies already being made inside her.

Ryu and Tina saw Hayate and Lisa's collective orgasm and tried their own thing. "Look at me, honey. Look me in the eyes." Ryu told Tina. Tina couldn't help but laugh. "I was gonna say the same to you. Fuck my pussy out and I'll look at you the whole time. Fill my white pussy with all the Asian sperm you can muster." Tina placed her hands on Ryu's, which were still gripping her knees. He felt her touch and pushed harder, wanting to give her girlfriend that insemination. "OOOHH!! OH! OH! HAAAH!!" Tina continued to moan. "OH YEAH! BABY! AAAUUGGH!!" They gazed into each other's eyes as their lovemaking was starting to approach its climax. The way her legs jiggle when her twat's being pounded. The swaying of her milk producing jugs. Her shiny chest and neck, drenched in surprisingly non-odorous sweat. Her phermones stimulating him. Her white Southern-accented screams pleading for that Asian seed. He kept pushing and pushing, further and deeper. Tina was thankful for this man. The two of them were in love with each other. At last, he gave it some more deep and hard thrusts until he released his seed. His cock violently throbbed as it deposited his genetic material inside Tina's white womb. This was the breeding and insemination Tina was waiting for. Those half white/half-asian babies would soon come. She wanted to be impregnated deeply and with his cum. "YEEESSS!!! THANK YOU! AAAAUUGGHHH!!! HAAAAAHH! UUUUGHH!!! OH MY FUUCKING!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Tina's mind, body, and soul were satisfied now that she was properly inseminated with the seed of Ryu.

Ryu and Hayate sat back and looked at their girlfriends, Tina and Lisa. Their wombs filled with their Asian seed, spilling out even after being shot as deep as possible inside, and their faces overcome with ecstasy. They were winners, too, in a way. Their procreation would lead to beautiful mixed children. Of course, the couples would get married eventually.

Lisa and Tina felt like they achieved something special. They got what they wanted. Victorious in bowling. Victorious at sex. Tina grabbed Lisa by the wrist and began to lift when Lisa resisted. Tina looked over at her questioningly. Lisa then moved her wrist out of Tina's hand and clasped their hands together.

"Winner!" Lisa shouted, signaling that both she and Tina had won.


End file.
